The University of Texas at El Paso (UTEP) and El Paso Community College (EPCC) propose to renew their 20 years partnership to promote the successful transition of underrepresented (primarily Mexican-American) students with interests in biomedical/behavioral sciences from the community college to the university and to improve their completion of a baccalaureate degree. The highly successful Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program between these two institutions will continue aiding to increase the diversity in these scientific fields and positively influencing the social mobility of the Hispanic community. The specific aims of this proposal are the following: SPECIFIC AIM #1: To increase interest among minority students (primarily Mexican-Americans) in biomedical/behavioral sciences as a career. During the recruitment period several strategies will be employed to inform and attract students, such as the use of a variety of educational tools and social media like Facebook (e.g., flyers, classroom visits and seminars at EPCC by UTEP mentors, Bridges Program website, etc.). Also, the student tutors and a symposium at EPCC will play important roles in the process. SPECIFIC AIM #2: To maintain a transfer rate of about 90% of Bridges participants to baccalaureate degree programs in the biomedical/behavioral sciences, while making the experience more efficient. Except for the 2013 cohort of Bridges summer research experience participants, we have maintained a transfer rate of from 92 to 100% over the past four years (those students in the 2013 cohort who did not transfer immediately after the summer experience plan to do so either this coming spring or next fall). We will continue to offer weekly colloquia, seminars, and workshops to develop participants' professional skills and understanding of career options in the biomedical/behavioral sciences as well as other strategies that have proven to be very effective in our program. SPECIFIC AIM #3: To significantly increase the percentage of transferred participants who complete a baccalaureate degree in biomedical/behavioral sciences. We propose to increase the percentage of Bridges participants who attain the baccalaureate degree in biomedical/behavioral sciences from our historical (20 year) average of 68.6 % to an average of 80% over the proposed grant period (5 years). The ultimate goal of our proposal is to increase the influx of underrepresented students (mainly Hispanics) into biomedical/behavioral science careers and encourage them toward a graduate (Ph.D.) research program.